The Newsies Flame
by Wapomeo Huntress
Summary: (PREPARE FOR CLICHÉ) Flame was a newsie long before she discovered her famous brother. But when the brother meets Flame, he might discover that she's not the little girl she used to be.
1. Get Out Flame

"I can't believe it Flame! Harlem? Have you lost your mind?!" Raven yelled at the newsie standing in front of him. "At least I'm doing something. Weren't you complaining about me not doing anything?" Flame hollered back at him. This was a typical argument between the two but it was about to end differently, "Flame, I'm tired of it, GET OUT!" Raven shouted. Flame glared, "WHERE THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GO RAVE? Huh? I have to stay here because as you keep mentioning I have enemies everywhere." She countered. Raven spoke the words Flame never wanted to hear, "go to your brother." Flame took a step back, "not happening, he thinks I'm dead. I can't go to a person, who thinks I'M DEAD!" With this she bolted up to the bunkroom, cleared her things into a bag and hopped out the window.

A knock came on the front door of the Manhatten Newsboy Lodging House. Storm went to open it, "Hey Flame, what brings ya ta 'hatten?" She dropped her head, "Raven threw me out." Storm shrugged, "come on up, the boys are playin' poker upstairs." Flame walked in and trotted upstairs.

"Hey ya Flame, wanna be dealt in?" Race asked when Flame walked in. "Nah, Race. Thanks though." She walked across the hall where she pulled out the cot from the closet,"do you want me in the corner?" She asked Storm. To which she nodded. "I'm gonna go play a round, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Storm said walking out of the room. "Where's Rebel?" Flame called after her, "out with Cowboy." She called back. Flame nodded and promptly crashed.

A/N: I expect no one to read this, but if you did, thanks.


	2. This Can't Be Happening

When Flame woke up the next morning she paniced a little. She was on the floor in an unfamiluar room. That is until she remembered that Raven threw her out last night and she had crashed in Manhatten for the night. "Your turn girls." Kloppman said as he walked by the door. Storm promptly sat up and got dressed as did Rebel who returned home late the night before. Flame sat up and grabbed a pillow, and consequently went to beat Jack Kelly with it. Jack was suddenly awaken to this pillow beat down and decided to fight back. They were fighting down the hall into the washrooms and then back out, "what brings you to 'hatten Flame?" She chuckled, "what? A girl can't visit a friend without reason or warning?" Jack gave her a 'really?' glare. She sighed dramatically, "fine, Raven threw me out last night for a slightly large sqabble with Harlem I got into." He laughed, "they call ya Flame for a reason."

Flame decided to sell with the 'hatten boys, not knowing how long it might take for Raven to cool down. She was greeted by the newsies who hadn't been in the night before. "Prepared for sellin' Flame?" Rebel asked. Storm threw her arm around Rebel for support when she cocked a hip. "'Course she's ready Rebs. It isn't her first day. Now come on, I wanna see a show before the end of the day." And three set off running.

They made it to the theatre and came in the backdoor. Medda heard the noise, "Out! Out!" She shouted. "It's okay Med, it's just us. Storm, me, and Flame." Medda came down to see the visitors. "Rebel! Weren't you in last night?" Rebel blushed a little and nodded. Storm stepped forward, "it was my idea Medda. I wanted to see a show." Flame smiled, "it's been too long Med." Medda stepped forward, "how are ya Flame?" Flame shrugged, "doin' okay though Raven threw me out." Medda frowned. "Stay as long as you like girls." Blink snuck up and tapped them on the shoulder, "BLINK!" Flame shreiked. Blink chuckled who wasn't alone, Mush came out from behind him, "suprise! We're here to see the show too. They all seperated to the wings a prepared to watch the show.

"Alright who's in for poker?" Race yelled over the sound off newsies. The girls strode forward and grabbed a seat. They were joined by Jack, Blink, and Mush. "Playin' for dares I presume?" Storm asked. Race nodded and started to deal

It was finally Storm's turn for a dare, "Jack, confess something to the table." Jack nodded and looked around, "I had a little sister. She's dead at this point." Flame looked down and muttered, "told you so Rave." Only loud enough so she could hear.

"Okay Flame, now you confess somethin' to the table." Rebel dared. Flame reached for the whisky in the center of the table, but Rebel pulled it towards her, "no whisky." Flame growled, "my name is Ilana Kelly." Storm turned her ear towards Flame, "can't hear you!" Flame yelled, "MY NAME IS ILANA KELLY!" Jack looked at Flame, "yes Jack, your little sister isn't dead." Jack looked at Flame again, "Katrine?" He stuttered, "Kathrine... Rose... Sullivan? Kate?" He shook his head, "this can't be happening."


	3. I Don't Believe This

"Why so suprised Jack?" Flame asked. Jack stood up and started pacing around, "I can't believe my little sister, who I thought was dead, is now alive and was sitting right under my nose! And how long have you guys known!" The guys looked at each other, "less than a week? We don't know how long the girls have known." Blink stated. Storm strode up, "we've known since the day she became a newsie." Jack facepalmed himself, "great, so I'm the last to know about the exsistence of my own sister!" Flame stepped up, "it's my fault! I told them not to tell you. I didn't know how you'd react, though I sorta expected this.." Flame started to trail off when she was engrossed in a giant hug. She looked up to see Jack hugging her as tight as he could, "I've missed ya Kate. Or is it Ilana?" She chuckled into his shoulder, "I could ask the same. Call me Flame or Ilana. I don't want to be associated with him." He nodded, "Flame it is. Call me Jack, or Cowboy." Flame laughed, "still carryin' mom's dream aren't ya?" Jack smiled a little, "the least I can do. For her." Flame nodded in his shoulder. Storm spoke, "sorry to interuppt this truely touching moment, but a little explanation would be nice."

Flame and Jack stood next to each other, "Jack has dad's appearence and mom's temperment," Flame stated and Jack finished with, "and Flame has mom's appearence and dad's temperment." Storm and Rebel looked between the two siblings and discovered a couple of simularities, same hair and eye color, a deep chocolate brown. They had the same warm smile, but an equally cocky smirk. The same elegant, refined but rough around the edges stature. "Yup you two are definetly siblings." Storm concluded. Flame and Jack chuckled and nodded. Jack turned to his little sister, "tell me your tale. From the moment you left the tree to now." Flame sighed, "sit down, it's a long tale." The boys sat down and prepared themselves for a tale.


	4. I've been to Hell and back

"I entered the refuge at the age of 7." Flame began. The members of the lodging house cringed at the mention of the place they had all spent a night in at least once. "I was deemed 'Sprite' by the others due to my shortness at the time and the ability to be quick on my feet. I was useful to the members of my room being able to steal leftovers and, when put on hostess duty for Snyder, steal right off his tray." The newsies laughed at this. "Eventualy, I served my time and was sent to an asylum. Not as a patient, but a hostess. I got thrown out of there because of an argument over whisky." Blink interrupted, "how do you have anargument about whisky?" Flame chuckled, "not _about_ whisky, _over_ whisky. My superior got drunk one night and decided to pick a fight with me. I fought back and was consequently thrown out.

"Next came the orphanage. I was 12 at this point but was more mature. I was quick witted, 'annoying', and swearing like a sailor. The owners didn't like me too much because of this. I had to get a factory job, so I did. 6 of them a week, none of the managers could stand my 'rebellious nature' and 'lack of disipline' I blame spending to much time with Jack." Storm and Rebel stiffled a chuckle, as did the others. "The orphanage shipped me to a nunery the same reason I kept getting fired.

"At the nunery I met the daughter of a prostitute and a banker. Lady Rosita's child Annaleise Maria Cavillo. Annaleise was a sweet little kid, she was 8 when I met her. I got thrown out defending her. See, the nunnery doubled as a private school for rich busisness men. One of the rich girls called Annaleise a 'bastard', 'demon', 'hore', and the crack up is that the rich girl, was14! Annaleise was only 8! So Annaleise did the perfectly logical thing, she punched her square in the nose and broke it. The nuns wanted me, the oldest at 14, to punish Annaleise, but I said no. So they threw me and Annaleise out. I don't know where Annaleise went. That's when I showed up on Raven's doorstep, asking to become a newsie."

When Flame finished her tale, Storm spoke first, "seems like you've been to hell and back." Flame nodded. Blink stood up, "maybe we should go looking for Annaleise, it's been how long?" Flame thought for a moment, "2 years." Blink nodded, "we'll start our search in the morning."

Jack hugged Flame one more time, "what's with all the squeezin' and squishin'?" Flame asked. Jack smiled, "I haven't gottin' to hug my baby sister in a while." Flame smiled, "I've missed you too Jack."


	5. How Touching

Flame woke up the next morning and Jack was prepared to get to know his little sister better. "Wanna go sellin' with me Flame?" He asked as she was headed out the door, "why of course brother dearest." She replied with a smile.

They wandered the streets of Manhatten selling papers along the way. "So Flame, where do we want to start?" Jack asked. Flame pondered a moment, "Medda's. Work from there."

The two ran into the backdoor of the theatre. Medda looked at the two. "The Kelly's together again." Flame smiled and Jack threw his arm around her, "yup." They said simotaniously. "Medda do you know Lady Rosita's daughter Annaleise?" Medda thought for a moment, "Yes! I do. I beleive she with her mom at the bordello." The siblings nodded, "Thanks Med, we owe ya one." Jack replied.

They ran to the bordello as fast as they could and barged in. The manager looked at the adlesents weirdly. "What can I do to you?" Flame rolled her eyes, "I'm here to see Lady Rose, we're friends of the family." The manager nodded, "She's in the back." They thanked the man and ran back.

Lady Rosita thankfully didn't have a client when Flame and Jack came running in. "Hello Lady Rose." Flame said graiciously. Lady Rosita smiled, "how are you Flame?" Flame shrugged in response. "Lady Rose, this is my older brother Jack. Jack this is Annaleise's mom Lady Rosita." Lady Rosita bowed, "a pleasure to meet you Jack. Flame speaks so highly of you." Flame blushed. Jack flashed one of his dashing smiles, "a honor to meet you Lady Rosita." Lady Rosita nodded and turned back to Flame, "what brings you two the bordello?" She asked. "We're lookin' for Annaleise. Have ya seen her?" Flame asked. Lady Rosita though for a moment, "I haven't seen her in a few days. She said she was staying with you Flame." Flame deflated, "she hasn't been to the Bronx or our end of Manhatten." Flame said. She started pacing thinking of places Annaleise could be. She stopped short and a terrified look set in on her face. "No... She wouldn't. But she would!" Flame looked at Lady Rosita, "she wouldn't go see her dad, would she?" Lady Rosita looked down at the floor, "she would. Flame, do me a favor and get her out of there. I don't know how her father treats her but I know it can't be good." Flame nodded, grabbed Jack's arm, and started running.

"Quick give me one of your papes!" Flame demanded when they made it to the Upper East side. Jack handed her the paper, "EXTRA, EXTRA! E-COLI OUTBREAK IN LOCAL KITCHEN!" People came flocking out of their homes. Including the child of the banker. "I'll buy one." The daughter smiled sickly sweet, "got a penny?" Flame asked. The daughter started to pull out a penny when Annaleise ran out of the open door, "Flame!" Annaleise called. Annaleise jumped into Flame's arms, causing Flame to twirl her around. The daughter glared at the two, "how touching, you know each other." Annaleise nodded, "this is my foster sister Flame. Flame, this is my dad's kid, Natalie." Flame smiled, spit in her hand and held it out. "Call me Ilana." Natalie didn't take her hand. Flame nodded. "Nice meeting you, but Annaleise and I have to headed home" Natalie claimed taking Annaleise's hand. Annaleise struggled out of her grip. "No. I wanna see mom. My mom." Annaleise defied. Flame smirked, "and that's what we're here to do. Your mom wants to see you too." Flame looked at Natalie, "I'll have her back by 9:00." Natalie glared, "8:00. No exceptions." Flame rolled her eyes, "I can guaranty 9:00, not so much 8:00." Natalie squirmed, "fine." Before she could change her mind, Flame grabbed Annaleise and Jack and ran.

When they were far enough away, they slowed there pace to a walk. Annaleise squeezed Flame as tight as she could, "I missed ya too Annaleise." Flame said with a solumn smile. Annaleise looked at Jack, "who's he?" She asked. Flame chuckled, "remember the stories about my brother Frankie?" Annaleise nodded, "well this is Frankie. Call 'im Jack now." Flame finished. Annaleise hugged Jack, "nice to meet ya Jack." Jack smiled, "you too kid."


End file.
